We Just Couldn't Compete
by demonlifehealer
Summary: Tifa and Shera talk one night about they just couldn't compete with Cloud and Cid's love for Sephiroth and Vincent. Implied Yaoi. SephirothCloud. VincentCid. Jealous heartbroken women.


Disclaimer: I do not own.

Hi! Ok this just popped into my mind so I hope you like it. I reread "Cid's Horrible Vacation" and it was ok…but not great….It seemed….bland. Well anyway I'll try to make the second chapter in that a lot better. Hopefully it will make up for how bad the first chapter sucked. Well here's a drabble. Like I said before it came into my mind. Hope you like it!

* * *

Tifa sat at the hardwood counter polishing up a glass mug. The black dressed woman had just gotten done finally shooing the late night customers away. The night had already fallen and she had no doubt in a few hours the sun would be peaking out over the horizon. The night had been busy as per usual. The partiers came for the music. The drunks came for the beer and the heartbroken people came for Tifa's sympathetic ear. The bartender was about to close up shop. Though there was one last patron that Tifa hadn't noticed until now silently drinking in the darkest part of the bar. A sigh exited the woman as she walked over to the stranger, figuring it was just another lingering drunk.

"Hey, it's time to leave." Tifa lightly said as she shook the stranger. What she saw was the last thing she was expecting. There was Shera nursing her whisky in depression. Cid's former wife looked terrible. Her clothes were wrinkled. She had dark circles under her eyes that made her wrinkles more pronounced.

"Oh, Hi Tifa!" Shera slurred as she drunkenly moved her drink from in front of her. The bartender did a double blink just to make sure she was seeing right. This...couldn't be. Shera would never let herself go like this. But then again. After she divorced Cid not one person had heard a word from the scientist so it was just assumed that Shera had moved on. Maybe she was wrong?

As much as Tifa hated to admit it she was curious. Usually she had a strict rule that she would never manipulate a person for gossip but she just had to know. Why was Shera here? Well she would never learn something until she asked.

" Shera how are you?" Tifa asked in an unconscious pitying voice. Cid's Former assistant stared somberly at the barkeep before she busted out in self deprecating tears. The sobs seemed to ring off the walls in sorrow. Shera tried to sloppily wipe the dripping blue mascara out of her eyes.

"Everything's wrong!" She wailed.

"What's wrong?" he blackly dressed bar keeper asked. She had never seen Shera so emotional. The woman had always been so calm and cheery. A pang of sadness struck Tifa as she realized just how much Shera had changed.

"It's just….Him. God! I gave Cid everything! I loved him. I cooked for him. I put up with all of his crap! Why didn't he loved me?" The ex wife cried.

"Well…."

"Oh I always knew he felt for that vampire! God why didn't I see it?! They were always together and Cid would give Vincent these looks when he thought no one was looking. But I saw! I mean they were so full of longing! Why couldn't the captain long for me!!"

"Um.."

"And that's not all. Sometimes he would start to dream. And the whole time he would be moaning things like, "Oh right there Vince." Or "Oh God damn! Harder! Vincent!" and then he'd wake up with a hard on. He wouldn't even let me take care of it. Like he was disgusted with me!

"You know…"

"And then he would make these comments like I should dye my hair black or I needed to get more muscles! Hey, you want to know a secret…this whole divorce thing was supposed to just snap him out of it, but instead during that time he was going with that damn vampire to make some deliveries. And I just never heard from him again! Now why would he do that?" Shera sobbed while her ranting continued. Tifa sat there with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Hey, I know how you feel. Cloud doesn't think I know that he was with Sephiroth but he was. Sometimes I would pass his room and hear him sobbing about if it was his fault that Sephiroth left. And then there was the time when Cloud betrayed us. When Sephiroth called him. Cloud's eyes were just so full of love and hope. It was sickening. I always thought that if I was there for him he would finally SEE me, ya know? But to this day even though we live together Cloud just……doesn't get it." The bartender moped as she stole a swig of Shera's whiskey.

"I don't get it. We're pretty, we're willing to do anything for them. We can fight almost on their level. We're smart. We know their temperaments. …What do Vincent and Sephiroth have that we don't?" Cid's former assistant asked in an oddly sober voice.

"Their love, respect, and devotion." Tifa bitterly responded. She knew that if Cloud had to choose now he would go running back to the fallen god. She knew that no matter how much she wanted it Cloud would only see her as a friend and an obligation. She regretted treated him so bad as children but she couldn't take back the past. Maybe if she didn't treat him so bad then he wouldn't have found love in the madman.

"Then why do we keep hoping?" Shera cried into her dress. Tear of realization made streams on her rosy cheeks.

"I guess we're just fools who couldn't compete." The barkeeper stated as she looked outside the window. The sun was gently rising over the horizon signaling a new dawn and a new understanding.

The End.


End file.
